


Vibrations

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Raffi goes looking for Seven of Nine but she doesn't expect what she finds.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts).



Raffi had wandered through La Sirena, looking for Seven of Nine. Her cabin had been empty. Mess area, bridge, hell even the med lab, all had been equally void of the former Borg. passing Rios, she had asked, as casually as she could, wither he had seen her. She hadn’t initially had any specific reason for looking for her, however the longer she had looked, the more curious - and concerned - she had become. 

Eventually, her concern had gotten the better of her. She leaned against the cool railing, “Computer, where is Seven of nine?”

“Seven of Nine is currently located in the engine bay” the automated voice replied.

Raffi creased her brow in confusion. “What the hell is she doin down there?” she asked herself. 

She walked towards the rear of the ship, passing by the med lab, deeper into areas which she had seldom frequented on their journey .. if, in fact, ever.

Stepping down the crude metal rungs of the ladder into the bowels of the ship where only Rios and Ian, the ship’s Emergency Engineering Hologram, ventured, and descend into truly unknown territory.

The deep hum of the ship’s engines resonated in Raffi’s ears as her eyes adjusted to lower lighting of the engine room. Flickering lights were disorientating for a moment. She could feel the gentle vibration of the decking through her boots, gently tickling the soles of her feet. 

“Ahh! Whit brings ya door here lassie?” A cheerful Scottish voice startled her as Ian’s head appeared around a corner. “Ah! Apologies…. Nae lassie, I forgot!!” He said, folding his arms across his chest, “Whit can ah do fur yuh?”

Raffi couldn’t help but smile at the endearing hologram. His warm, if somewhat confusing, voice she found adorable. She liked him. Not that she would admit that to Rios who merely considered him annoyingly useful like the others.

“Uhhhhh, I was looking -”

“Fur the lass? Aye, she’s here. You’ll find her oo’r yonder. Ah didny want to disturb the lass, she seemed … unsettled.” he said gesturing off to the far corner of the room, whch she was grateful that he had done as she had no clue what he had said.

Raffi bopped her body down, tilting her head in appreciation, “Thanks Ian”. She brushed her hand over his holographic arm as she stepped past him.

As she stepped gingerly through the various parts of the engine room Raffi soon saw the soles of a familiar pair of boots appear, followed by long canvas clad legs as Seven slowly came into view. She was sitting on the deck floor, wedged into the furthest corner, leaning against, well, Raffi had no clue what it was, Raffi didn’t “engineer”. The hum of the ship’s core became louder she approached, and her feet began to tingle with the vibrations. 

Cautiously she approached Seven and realised that her eyes were closed as she sat, almost serenely, if they hadn’t been where they were Raffi would have sworn that she was asleep. She could see blond hair quivering with the vibrations as Seven’s head rested back against the steel bulkhead. 

Slowly, quietly, Raffi crouched down beside Seven, still oblivious to her presence. She reached out a tentative hand towards the Borg enhanced one which rested on the floor by Seven’s thigh, and hesitated.

The constant, throbbing hum. 

The dull, flickering lights.

The intense vibrations.

Raffi began to make the connection in her mind. Glancing along the length of the canvas clag legs beside her she gently rested a hand on Seven’s booted foot before standing once more.

She brushed away a warm tear which she hadn’t realised had surfaced and headed back towards the door of engineering to return to the main deck.

“Everythin ok sweetie? Is the lass alright?” Ian chimed as she passed.

Raffi offered a small, sad smile, as she glanced back towards the corner, “Yeah Ian, she’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this image of Seven somehow having this deep need to seek out a way of recreating the feeling of a Cube, because I just feel that you couldn't be ripped away from those senses after 18 years and not crave it at times.


End file.
